Greg Xenley
''"Like I said, middle school is ridiculous. But I swear, I'll be the most popular kid in this stupid school no matter what it takes. So I guess it ended up being a pretty good year after all!" ''- Greg Xenley Greg Xenley is a teenager, the son of Susan Xenley, Frank Xenley and the brother of Rodrick Xenley and Manny Xenley. He is the main protagonist of the "Diary Of A Wimpy Alien" series. Biography Diary of a Wimpy Alien Popularity Issues Greg is a regular school boy who is not that successful in being popular. He tries to be popular by trying a lot of things to end up in the yearbook favorites. Wrestling Greg tries wrestling as a way to be popular but Ripley falls onto him in an armored-power-suit-thing. Safety Patrol Greg tries safety patrol but some guy throws a piece of gum onto him. Greg responds with spitting acid on him. Teacher's Pet While other kids give the teacher an apple, Greg gives him an egg that a facehugger bursts out of and attacks the teacher who was then impregnated by it and later had a xenomorph come out of his stomach. Best Dressed Greg dresses well and does the horrible "finger-gun gesture" while the teacher fights off the facehugger. Most Talented Greg plays an unplugged piano in front of his other classmates while the teacher has a chestburster burst out of his chest. Cutest Couple Greg and Ripley become a couple and try to kiss but Gregs tongue impales and kills her. Sole Survivor His eggs cause chaos that kills the entire Weyland-Yutani school and Greg is the only survivor to come out. Thor: Shagnarok Dancing At an unknown point in time, Thor uses his magic to make Greg dance with the rest of the crowd. Predator Rules Life With His Brother Greg talks about Rodrick and his pranks, which include: shooting Greg's arm with a blaster, trapping him in a net, pulling his pants down in front of a girl and smashing his head onto some drums. The Party After Greg's parents leave onto a vacation with Manny, Rodrick starts a party in their house. While the party is ongoing, Greg puts and egg into a guy's popcorn, a facehugger on a girl Rodrick is talking to and presumably likes and causes one of Rodrick's friends to have a chestburster burst out of him. After multiple people have chestburster burst out of them, Greg forms an army of xenomorphs. After Rodrick kills his entire xenomorph group, they charge at each other and start to fight. They fight until the next morning but then Susan calls and tells them that they will arrive in one hour. Both of them start to quickly clean the house until almost everything is clean. The Arrival Of Manny, Susan and Frank After they arrive, they compliment Greg and Rodrick for the work they did until they find a guy cocooned to the bathroom wall. They however laugh this off, forgiving Greg as long as he and his brother are getting along. Gallery Here is the gallery.Category:Diary of a Wimpy Alien (Wimpy Kid / Alien Parody) Characters Category:Characters Category:Xenomorphs Category:The Xenley Family Category:Male Characters Category:Diary of a Wimpy Alien 2 PREDATOR RULES (Wimpy Kid / Alien / Predator Parody) Characters